Wrinkles
by BrazenMonkey
Summary: A short Loki/Darcy drabble. Just the two of them, old and together - more or less!


The sun was set low on the horizon, spilling out the last rays of light before disappearing completely and making way for the night. Everything was dipped in golden and amber colours as a young woman walked down the promenade while her son was running a couple of yards in front of her.

She watched as he bent over to pick up some leaves and threw them up in the air like snow. She sighed peacefully, letting her glance glide away from her young boy for a while and rest upon a couple sitting on a bench not far from her.

They both were definitely old, at least 70, if not 80. Their faces were marked by time, wrinkles covering their eyes, their cheeks and their hands. Their bodies were thin, looking weary and showed how they had lived a long, exhausting live. And still, she could not help but see youth in their eyes that sparkled with love, letting them appear still being head over heels in love. She smiled and took a closer look at the couple.

The man was much taller than his wife. His hair was dark gray and the slim tresses fell over his ears and forehead. Beneath his thin skin, high cheekbones and a pointed jaw indicated how he once looked when younger. He had his arm circled around his beloved's shoulders and his surprisingly vibrant green eyes were focused on her while he grinned, obviously enjoying himself.

His companion rested in his embrace and a smile was spread across her soft cheeks. Her lips, full and with a bold bow, were stretched out in a happy smile and her long, soft and still rich silver curls covered her neck down to her collarbone. Her hands held his free hand and from time to time, a chuckle would escape her lips. Her sapphire eyes radiated with joy.

_I can only wish to still be so in love when I am old_, the young mother thought and followed her son down the path, leaving the old couple behind. The lady's laughter echoed loudly behind her.

If the young mother had turned around one more time, she would have witnessed how the woman would laugh more and more, bursting out in chuckles that sounded strangely young.

Then, she raised his voice while she let go of her lover's hands and pushed him with amusement.

"For crying out loud, would you stop doing that? You have absolutely no idea how ridiculous you look! And look at my hands!" She held up her wrinkled fingers and let them wiggle in front of his face. "Don't make me splurge on expensive anti-aging products! I don't even want to know how freaking old I'm looking!"

Her companion threw back his head and laughed. "You look terrific, believe me. A vision of pigment moles and wrinkles." He grinned with mischief.

She bent her neck and furrowed her brows. "Seriously? If you are going to be still this charming when we're dodderers, I'll need to reconsider staying with you." Her lips pulled up at the ends and her eyes gave away the sarcasm.

He leant over and whispered in her ear. "Don't pretend. I doubt you could ever leave me."

She tried to resist his velvet voice with all her strength. But he played unfairly. His touch made her spine shudder and sent warm rushes through her veins. Unwillingly she turned her head to face him.

"You are so lucky that you're so charmingly gorgeous." Her lips brushed his. "And now turn us back, you old sucker."

Their lips joint. If someone had been close by, that someone would have witnessed how, as they kissed, their skin would suddenly turn smoother and tighter as if pulled over their bones. Colour, black and chestnut, washed through their hair and their bodies changed their shape. But no-one was there to see it.

Within seconds, a young couple was sitting where only moments before two old lovers had shared a kiss.

Their lips parted and a young, handsome man with deep black hair and a sculptured face smirked widely at his luscious girlfriend with deep brown curls framing a soft face.

"I can't believe you actually did that.", she sighed and turned herself around, letting her back rest against his side, her head resting in the curve of his neck.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Well, you said you'd love to see us grow old together. And since I am the one of us who bereaves you of this sight, I simply wanted to give you an image of what we both would look like as - how did you put it ..." He frowned with played thought, "ah, old suckers!"

She laughed at how silly the words sounded coming out of his mouth. "Well, then thank you, dear sir for enlightening me!" She turned in his arms again and he pulled her legs over his thighs while her hands snaked around his neck.

"And now, enlightened as you are, do you still want to pass through time by my side, as my equal, as immortal as I am?" Though his tone was exalted and was supposed to sound detached, his eyes as usual the mirror of his true emotions, gave away how pressing this question was.

The silliness washed out of her face and was replaced by affection.

"Well, to be honest, I like this one better. 'Cause if I was wrinkly and incontinent and forgetful and grumpy, in short: old, that would mean that our time was almost over." She let the tip of her nose touch his and they gently dropped their heads to let their foreheads rest against each other. "So, to answer your question: Yes, Loki. Even if I sometimes want to smash your stupid, arrogant, thick head, I still want to become your equal." Their gazes met each other.

His smile was wider as it had been before. "Luckily, you already _are _my equal, Darcy Lewis. I just need to make sure I'll have you for all eternity."

And again their shared a kiss, bathed in the last light of the setting sun.

* * *

A/N: Just a nice, short drabble. I kinda liked the idea of how they both would look when old but then I realised that it could also be an illusion by Loki - well, this is the finished story! If you like it, I'd love to read a review, if not, I am always open for suggestions!


End file.
